candlecovefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zimvader42
I had an idea too, I may be able to protect all important pages (episodes, main characters) that get attacked the most, and I think I could set them so only myself, you, and PGN can access them. It would lessen the damage for sure. I'll look into it. PirateJet (talk) 19:24, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I think the troll invasion has begun. Some idiot is telling me to stop adding "fake" articles and to add "real" information. Reported him/her to PirateJet. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:47, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Piratejet already blocked...just someone complainging about "fake" info I'm surprised you're awake, what time is it over there? PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:05, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween! PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:14, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh no, I haven't become admin (as far as I know) I'm working on becoming an admin for another wiki, whose founder hasn't ben on wikia since 2011, and has almost no active users.PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:01, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I said some more things on the blog. I'm guessing you haven't had time to get to it, but just in case the wiki doesn't notify you when other people talk on the blog, here's a link: http://candlecove.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PyroGothNerd/Show_wiki#comm-3124 Hey, can you please draw something for my Butterfly Valley wiki? There's a creature I can't quite make on MS paint (though I did make a concept image I passed off as fan art.) Here's a link. http://butterfly-valley.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fly_King Thank you! PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:36, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Also, I was just using Jetson and Flintstones as an example. It's the eye shape I was worried about. It doesn't have to look like Jetsons or Flintstones. I was just worried about it looking like it was from the 1960's or 1970's. PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:35, December 18, 2013 (UTC) MAGEGG WANTS TO DELETE THE WIKI!!! Magegg wants to delete the wiki!!!! We can't let that happen! All the work will have gone to waste!!!! People love this wiki!!! We can't let it happen!!! PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:48, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I'm making a back-up wiki with the information in case Magegg goes through with deleting this one. Magegg can't delete someone else's wiki. PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:11, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Here, I'm copying and pasting information to this wiki. Please help PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:15, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I'm making a new wiki with the same information now. I'm just copying and pasting articles, but right now I'm uploading pictures,. PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:21, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Here's the back up candle cove wiki: http://candle-cove-back-up.wikia.com/wiki/Candle_Cove_Back_Up_Wiki PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:21, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you can add new characters and that. But nothing about a third, fourth or fifth or tenth season, not even rumoured. Please, I created this wiki simply to do a somewhat discreet and believable fake Candle Cove info center, but when about a show that's supposed to be that unknown and short-lived, you can't simply start adding more and more season with list of episodes completely detailed, not even if they're "rumoured", which in fact is even more ridiculous... Magegg (talk) 07:25, April 13, 2014 (UTC) 07:25, April 13, 2014 (UTC) OK... "It would be as desertic at two years ago"? Well, I would really prefer it that way. I created the wiki with the idea of it being a complement to the original creepypasta. That's, being something discreet, low-profile, short, somewhat obscure, but the important thing: Still "believable". Now the abundance of material all these people have been putting on the page is so much now we have three seasons, a series of books, an animated special, a bunch of unused scripts, an anniversary guide, pilots, movies, TV movies... I think if there was so much CC material, some of it would have survived?? IMO, this completely betrayed the idea of the wiki. Do I appretiate the effort of the "fanbase". I somewhat did, when they stick to the "original release" of Candle Cove. But when they started tenths and tenths of new characters, episodes and media, I mean, this is completely derailed. Just stop adding fan stuff, please! I don't care about fans, I don't care if the wiki was to stay "frozen", I don't care about "popularity": I just wanted to be a little, solid piece of work!! Not this that you are doing: Complete and endless EXPLOTATION of the idea, no different than a pack of TV executives creating spinoffs and derivated products just for the sake of popularity and "conquering the world". You are completely missing the point! You're just making the concept of Candle Cove cheap!! OK, I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do. I'm just going to remove my original articles. No more SEBTAW and no more show production thing. If you want to turn CC into Adventure Time, that's it. Just don't make me part of this nonsense. Magegg (talk) 16:36, April 14, 2014 (UTC) My view Yes, I think there has to be some kind of control. I'm pro deleting that "Season 3" thing. I mean, why should I respect that? If anyone has done it, it's there to stay? I don't think so. This is out of control. People's just saying "OK, I have this idea, then I'm going to put and that's it". And then we have to do lots of things to adapt to the new ideas, and I don't think it is fair. I don't care if there's people doing things in Deviantart about the series, because, if I start caring about it and integrating it into the wiki, then one, two, three more people are going to do the same, and the wiki will be nothing but a disjointed mess that doesn't resemble at all the original creepypasta, which was my idea with the creation of this wiki in the first place. So, if your idea is to respecto EVERY SINGLE THING coming out of any person of the "fanbase"'s ass, it makes it completely irrelevant because then everything is true and nothing makes sense anymore. I just said it, create a "Candle Cove Fanon" wiki if you want to continue growing this monster. For once, I've said "NO MORE". This has to stop. Magegg (talk) 20:05, April 14, 2014 (UTC) If she doesn't want it here, she doesn't want it here. No guilt by association. Don't put it up if she doesn't want it up. PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:24, April 17, 2014 (UTC) -- Well, do you know the artist that doesn't want their artwork on here? I know Sylvia2's friend didn't want theirs on here, but she neve told me who it was so I didn't know what to remove. I've had artwork posted places without my permission before, so I understand their concerns, but with me a Wiki is public domain, so it isn't as if someone is claiming that it is their own. PirateJet (talk) 20:21, April 17, 2014 (UTC) I know on the Fear Mythos wiki, the caption is always the name of the artist (EX: Drawn by ..." or with things other than drawings, "made by..." or with CGI models "Rendered by...") and since a lot of the fan art has the artist in the titles, that shouldn't be too hard to do. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:23, April 17, 2014 (UTC) -- I decided to start adding the artist under each fanart we have, so people know who made it. I think it's the least we can do. PirateJet (talk) 20:54, April 17, 2014 (UTC) -- I don't think we should bother with the Youtube videos, they all have a button which links you to the video back on Youtube anyway. PirateJet (talk) 20:57, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Well, once we get up the names of the artworks we already have, from there we'd just have to remember to add it whenever adding pictures. And if we absolutely cannot find the artist, we can just list it as "unknown" PyroGothNerd (talk) 02:36, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Magegg might have deleted it. She deleted a lot of stuff without asking. I can't find Mrs. Polyanna anymore, either, and PirateJet had to re-add Black Teeth. PyroGothNerd (talk) 11:22, April 24, 2014 (UTC) (PGN logged off) I think it was Crackerjack or something like that. 17:18, April 24, 2014 (UTC) -- Hey, do you want me to see if I can re-add the Crackerjack page for you? As an admin I can un-delete pages. PirateJet (talk) 18:45, April 24, 2014 (UTC) -- Alright, he's been restored! Also, I don't think there was honestly. We only have three ships, so there'd be no point in them having their own category. PirateJet (talk) 19:01, April 24, 2014 (UTC) -- Yeah, the Hogs crew have a ship, but it's listed under "Unused Charcters with the rest if the crew. And yeah, we used to have a ship for Milo, but we decided to get rid of him to simplify Milo's crew (he had too many crew members considering the budget and how mysterious CC is). PirateJet (talk) 19:58, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't here to help with the Troll attacks. I did report one user to PirateJet a moment ago, though. PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:40, May 3, 2014 (UTC) I don't think Magegg would let me become an Admin... we've had too many arguments. PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:09, May 3, 2014 (UTC) IDK. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:06, May 3, 2014 (UTC) You have to keep in mind it's been specified he only appeared in a few episodes PyroGothNerd (talk) 23:46, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Personally, I thought he merged somewhat well with the Getting Under my Skin" episode, since we were able to merge it with the plot with Poppy trying to get Janice to go somewhere safe with Sea Dog. PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:03, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I haven't got a clue when that happened. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:57, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Mint guy? Who's the mint guy? PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:40, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Problem According to http://howmanyofme.com/search/ there are only 2 people in the U.S. named Jodie Silver. I hope nobody's life was ruined by Candle Cove. But, of course, Jodie Silver changed her last name later after marrying Damon Louis, so it should be fine. PyroGothNerd (talk) 03:12, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Just so you know, a bit ago I started a work-in-progress Rules page that I recently edited. If there are any other rules you can think of, please be so kind as to add them. I also added a section for what to do if someone feels they were unfairly blocked or if there was a misunderstanding. PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:33, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Merging done. PyroGothNerd (talk) 16:08, December 30, 2014 (UTC) GoldenFoxy3.5 GoldenFoxy3.5 appears to be a spammer. Keep an eye on him. PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:46, January 1, 2015 (UTC) I think it should depend on the comment. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:32, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Stating fake rule? Should we make a stating fake rule like on the Slenderman wiki? Or maybe alter it so that it's just not in the comments section of articles? PyroGothNerd (talk) 14:23, January 28, 2015 (UTC) PS we should probably ask PirateJet, too. I wonder if there's a way to create a private thread, or maybe we could discuss it on another wiki. PyroGothNerd (talk) 14:25, January 28, 2015 (UTC) PirateJet He just messaged me and told me he's having trouble logging in, and has contacted Wikia staff, but might not be on in a while. He was logged off when he said it. PyroGothNerd (talk) 23:57, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I just read that. I think we'll be able to handle (btw we already got another "fake" comment ¬¬). Wish the guy luck when you talk to him! Zimvader42 (talk) 21:09, February 3, 2015 (UTC)Zimvader42 I'm Back Baby! It turned out that this account was linked to a different email that I forgot I made, but luckily they were able to confirm my current one! :) PirateJet (talk) 01:28, February 7, 2015 (UTC) That user you blocked He's a sock puppet of another troll, and is specifically targeting wikis I frequent. I think it may be because of a disagreement we had a while back, and because I was one of the users who reported him. I checked. I am one of his main targets. He will make more accounts, be on guard PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:26, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I had to warn some other wikis, mostly ones where he already struck. Yeah, this is going to suck. PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:15, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Now he's AlfroMalvo. Already blocked him, and protected the Melrose page. PyroGothNerd (talk) 23:14, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I saw PirateKerry. Seems like a nice person PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:19, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for replying :) So maybe i can send you a photo and some notes i have, and take it from there :P I am researching the show, and it's proving to be quite fun! :) PirateKerry (talk) 20:01, February 10, 2015 (UTC)PirateKerry So I added my page. :) I I have successfully linked my character to the Abyssal monsters page,under cut from the show. I'd be greatful if you could look over it for me :) Thanks :) PirateKerry (talk) 11:18, February 12, 2015 (UTC)PirateKerry ZIMVADER!!! I'm trying to enforce to concept of asking the admins permission before adding a page! Remember how Magegg tried to delete the wiki because of too many characters?! THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO PREVENT, while also trying to prevent the wiki from becoming too cluttered! Sanjaybro can add his character once he takes the time to ask permission! PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:03, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I initially thought there already was such a rule, but since there apparently isn't, it should be added. PyroGothNerd (talk) 23:01, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. Magegg (talk) 23:56, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I was the one who left the comments on Skin Takers page. I would like to thank you for you're responce to my comments. I would have made an account if I actually had something to add to the wiki but as it stands I personaly have my own set of ideas about the show almost non of which follow the wiki at all, but that does not belong here, nor is it important to what I came here to say which was simply, thank you again. Sincerly 00:40, February 25, 2015 (UTC) anon Survey Wikia is doing a survey to help improve article. As admins, we should take a look and fill it out. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:44, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I went to his user page and he's not blocked. PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:10, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna let him know... PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:46, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Done. I needed to delete the page those comments wee on, anyway. PyroGothNerd (talk) 14:21, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Candle Cove Documentary? Sorry for bothering you, but I was told you might be able to help me. I'm really interested in the Candle Cove documentary but I can't seem to find any translation of it and cannot understand it myself. I'd really apreciate any help in the matter. Thank you for your time. :3 Captain ChaosAzeroth Cat Documentary I hope you don't mind, I put your translation on a page Candle Cove Documentary (Spanish). You can rename it something more fitting if you want, for now I'm going to keep it only admins can edit it. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:40, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Important template So, since a lot of people get blocked for breaking the no stating fake rule, I made a template for it so we're not typing it out over and over again: Because I always try to leave a message explaining to a user why they've been blocked PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:02, June 26, 2015 (UTC) IDK. Maybe he's been busy on other wikis. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:15, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Zimvader Can you keep a close eye on the wiki? My internet is down at home, so my acess to the wiki will likely be very limited. PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:56, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. My internet's back, now. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:01, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Some anons are trying to threaten me One of them tried to accuse me of banning someone who was never banned. Keep an eye out, I need a witness for what those two are doing. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:42, July 7, 2015 (UTC) I checked. The other guy was never banned, either. I contacted a wikia staff member to let them know what's going on. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:26, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Get back ass oon as possible. Please. PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:41, July 11, 2015 (UTC) So how exactly is it threatening? Please make sense, this doesn't seem anything dangerous, it's text. You need to actually THINK before you type about what we're exactly doing. Oh and anyone can be anonymous even if they made an account, you can't just instantly know if it's the same person because it's not real life. 15:49, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Someone made an edit to the "Sunny" page and I'm not sure if you're okay with it or not. It's not a bad edit, I just thought you might want to know and decide if you like the edit. PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:51, October 12, 2015 (UTC) It's been moved to another wall Don't feed the troll. Erase his comments, block him, and move on. Don't make the same mistake as me. Hey Trying to make a decision. Just pop over and look at the highlighted thread. PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:59, November 30, 2015 (UTC) http://candlecove.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5268 PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:28, December 1, 2015 (UTC) By The Way Sy Fy channel has confirmed (for real this time) they plan on making a Candle Cove series . Guess what we're going to have to make articles about, once it comes out? (We've already got one, so we've got a head start, at least). PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:31, December 5, 2015 (UTC) I linked you to a page that included the link....it's right on the wiki. Here it is again. http://candlecove.wikia.com/wiki/Channel_Zero%3A_Candle_Cove PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:57, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey Been a while since you've been on. How are you doing? PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:14, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Every now and then a troll shows up, but for the most part it's not very active. That may be changing soon, though. Look at thsi : Channel Zero: Candle Cove New show coming out that will include Candle Cove. PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:58, October 7, 2016 (UTC)